


Accidental Meeting

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Meeting

“Hey, you okay?”

The world continues to spin as Oliver blinks slowly. His head is throbbing and he can’t seem to focus on anything. Slowly, his vision returns first, then his hearing next. His brain feels like glue, his body like rubber, and he’s very much unaware of his surroundings.

“What…?”

The blurred lines finally come in to focus and he finds himself looking up at… a very handsome face, watching him in concern. He struggles to take in his surroundings, and he realizes that he’s laying on the cold concrete of the parking garage he uses everyday. And there is also a strange man he doesn’t recognize, holding him in his arms. The warmth radiating from his arms around him is a stark contrast to the coldness of the ground bleeding through his pants. 

If there were any blood left in his head, he’s sure his face would be blushing red. 

“Um… what happened?” He mumbles. He slowly, carefully sits up, and rubs his forehead with both hands, urging the throbbing ache behind his eyes to go away. 

“I saw you walking to your car and you looked like you were wobbling a bit. I got concerned,” the stranger says, a small crooked smile graces his face. “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Oliver blinks a couple of times. He’s not completely sure he heard the last part correctly.

“What?” He mumbles and he lifts his head to look at the other man. 

The man smiles in return, and oh what a radiant smile. It almost makes his massive headache go away. Almost.

“How are you feeling, really? You passed out. Only for like four seconds, but still… Do you need a doctor?”

“Oh. Uh… no. No, I think I’m alright…” He trails off as a wave of nausea hits him.

“Don’t try to stand up just yet.”

Despite his throbbing headache, Oliver shakes his head. “I’m fine. I haven’t eaten or drank anything all day. That’s probably what it was. We had a project deadline to make, and my boss was on my ass all day about it.”

“I wonder what that’s like,” the other man says with a smirk.

Oliver raises an eyebrow incredulously as he stares at him. “Are–are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe I am. It’s not everyday a gorgeous man falls into my arms,” he says smoothly.

This time Oliver does blush red. He gives a short, shaky laugh, and finaly manages to stand with a little bit of help.

“I–I should really get home…”

“Let me give you a ride,” the other man offers.

“I–I really don’t want to bother you–”

“It’s no bother,” he insists. “Look, you are extremely dehydrated, and I’m not going to risk you passing out again, while driving no less. There’s no way I’m letting you drive home yourself.”

“Alright,” Oliver finally says hesitantly.

“I’m Connor, by the way,” the man puts his arm around Oliver’s waist to support him as they start walking through the parking garage. “My car is just a few rows down.”

“I’m Oliver.”

“Let me guess, you work in the advertising agency next door?”

Oliver nods in response.

“I work in the bank across the street. We should get dinner some time, Oliver.”

Oliver chuckles a nervous laugh. He certainly never expected one of the worst work weeks of his life to end in a handsome man asking him out on a date.

“Were you watching me?” He asks suspiciously.

Connor shrugs against him. “You may have caught my eye once or twice. Similar work schedule, I guess. I think you’re cute. Good thing I saved you from bumping your head on the ground,” he says with a wink.

Oliver finally smiles just as they reach Connor’s SUV. The other man opens the passenger door for him, and he carefully climbs in. His headache is starting to fade and he’s feeling a bit better.

Oliver turns his head to the left as Connor climbs into the driver seat and starts the car. 

He can’t help but think that having to slave all night and day to meet his boss’s deadline might just turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
